Demons at Hogwarts
by darkdranzer
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. But they have to keep it a secret. R
1. Chapter 1

Demons at Hogwarts!

Summary:Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. But they have to keep it a secret. R&R

Chapter 1

One day, Yusuke Urameshi was skipping school...AGAIN when Botan popped up.

"Hello Yusuke!", she chirped. "Koenma- sama wants to talk to you. Hiei and Kurama are already there."

Then she grabbed him and flew off. When they finally arrived at the castle, Yusuke yelled, "Land! At last!"

Then he went inside to Koenma's office.

"What is it toddler?"

"You have to go to a school called Hogwarts. It's for witches and wizards. Your mission is to protect this boy called Harry Potter. The thing is, you can't let him know because he wouldn't agree to it and try to get rid of you or something like that and your mission will be harder. So, I thought you could just let him not know and become friends with him. Kuwabara is not going so he can take care of what ever trouble there is here and the fact is, he might babble him being so stupid. Oh, and one more thing. I can't have people knowing who you really are cause if some kind of trouble appears and you go and fight, then there will obviously be questions Soooooooooo... i decided that you have to change your appearance and your name while you're at that school. And if you ever need to fight or anything, you can just revert back and no one will know who you are. Here, drink this."

He handed then a vial and they drank it. After that, they changed. Hiei had messy black hair, black eyes and was taller. Kurama has long black hair and blue eyes. Yusuke has messy black hair and brown eyes(like usual..).

"Okay, you need to change your names too. Um... Hiei you'll be under the name ...uh... Yuki Hiyama. Kurama you can be Kuro Minamoto. And um... Yusuke, you can be Akira Kinomiya. Got that? Good. Okay, Here's the supplies list and the key to each of your accounts in Gringotts. That's the wizard bank and you'll need to go there to get your money. I put in some money for you three already so try to get harry to trust you. Be friendly! And don't get in trouble.", said Koenma.

(I'll start using their fake names from here on in.)

Koenma opened a portal for them to Diagon Alley BUT...

"Wait!"

"What now toddler?" said Akira exasperated.

"I forget to give you this so you could understand English."

He produces three watches.

"As long as you have it on, you can understand and speak English."

Yuki took the black one. Kuro took the red one and Akira took the blue one.

"Okay. You can go now."

So they went into the portal and landed in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Baka Koenma. I doubt this is Diagon Alley.", grumbled Yuki.

"GAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! STUPID TODDLER!"

"Now, now Akira, don't yell like that. You'll attract people's attention."

Too late. People were already staring.

Kuro groaned and then sighed.

"Oh well. No point standing out here."

They went in.

"Excuse me. Could you tell us how we may get to Diagon Alley?", Kuro asked.

"Oh certainly. Follow me."

Tom took them to the wall, took out his wand, and tapped a few bricks. The wall proceeded to open. ( okay, that sounds wierd...)

"Cool!" exclaimed Akira.

"First we need to get our money."

They went to Gringotts and saw the message. Yuki snorted.

"I bet Yoko could break in. Or maybe not. He did get weaker..."

"I did not!", protested Kuro. "I can so to break into this place!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! I will! Tonight!"(A/N: no matter how much he changed, he's still a demon thief and his pride and reputation is at stake...)

Then they went inside and went up to some goblin.

"Excuse me. we would like to withdraw some money from our accounts."

"Do you have your keys?"

"Yes, we do." He holds them up.

"Very well." said the goblin and took the keys.

He called over come other goblin and told him to take them to their vaults. They arrived at Yuki's first. He jumped out stuffed a bag full then jumped back in. Then they went to Kuro's vault and he did the same thing. When they reached Akira's vault, he (Akira)was green so Kuro filled it for him. Then they left Gringotts. Akira was relieved.

He declared," I'm never going back to that place again unless my life depended on it."

"Baka."

"Oi! That place is weird!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, we need books, a wand, robes, a cauldron, etc., etc., etc."

"Let's get the books first."

They went to the bookstore found all the necessary books and Kuro took some others for 'light reading'.

Then they got all the other supplies except for their wands and went to the Leaky Cauldron to rent a room to stay in for the night. They dropped all their supplies onto their bed and went out to get their wands. They arrived their but no one was in sight.

"Oi! Is anyone here!", yelled Akira.

"Yes? How may i help you?", asked Mr Ollivander appearing out of nowhere.

"Woah! Were the hell did you come from!"

"Akira!", Kuro said disapprovingly.(A/N: it's rude in my opinion.)

"Very sorry." apologized Kuro. "We're here to get our wands."

"Yes of course. Now who will be first?"

Yuki shoved Akira up.

"You young man? Very well. Hold out your wand arm."

"Wand arm? Um.. well, i write with my right hand?"

He measured it and then left muttering to himself. Then he came back a few minutes later with a box and gave the wand to Akira.

"Here. Try this. Oak, unicorn hair, 10 inches. Good for charms."

Akira took it and stared at it.

"Well! What are you waiting for! Give it a try! wave it!"

He waved it and the windows shattered.

"No, no. Not that! Here! Try this one. Redwood, phoenix feather, 10 and 1/2 inches. Good for transfiguration."

Akira took it and waved it. A shelf fell down. After that, he went though about 40 wands before he found the right one. It was Maple, phoenix feather, 10 and 3/4 inches. After that, Kuro went. he burned the ceiling, made it storm in the room, shattered the rest of windows, blew down the door and a bunch of other stuff before he found his wand. It was Willow, unicorn hair, 11 inches. Then Yuki went and by the time he found his wand, about over half the things in the store was burned. His was Yew, dragon heartstring, 10 and 2/5 inches. They paid for their wands and then left after Kuro apologized for all the trouble they made. As they left, Ollivander thought, ' that's got to be most fun i had in years!' (A/N: he calls that fun!)

"Well, this letter says we can have a pet if we want."

They went to the pet store to look around.

"Aw, i don't need a pet.", Akira declared." I got Puu at home."

Yuki decided to get a black raven to send letters to Yukina(A/N: um...ravens are NOT on the school list...) and Kuro decided he didn't want one either. Then they went to eat. As they were eating, Kuro asked," What are you going to name him?" gesturing at the raven.

"I dunno. Kage."

"Shadow?"

"Yes baka. Shadow."

"Oi! I'm not stupid!"

"Hn."

After that, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and Akira went to sleep. Yuki and Kuro were waiting till it got darker to sneak into Gringotts. At midnight, they decided to go. At the entrance, Yuki said,"How about we make this more challenging? You have to steal something from someone. I don't care who but you have to do it in 1 hour."

"Fine by me."

* * *

1 hr later 

Kuro came out with a knut.

"That was easy.", he said tossing it up and down.

"Hn. i guess that bank isn't so unbreakable after all. Did you do what I asked earlier?"

"Yes. I did."

"Good. Okay. Let's go."

They went off back to the Leaky Cauldron and went to bed.

A/N: So? What do you people think? Like it? R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several days passed and they got themselves acquainted with the wizarding world. Kuro was mostly reading and studying in preparation for school while Yuki trained who the hell knows where. And Akira was bored to death and spent most of it exploring(walking around) Diagon Alley. Then September 1st came along. They packed and walked to Kings Cross. (A/N: yes. They walked. Why? Cause i feel like making them walk. :P) And when they reached their, they faced a problem.

"There's a Platform 9 and Platform10 but...THERE'S NO PLATFORM 9 ¾! WHAT IS THIS! SOME KIND OF JOKE!", screamed Akira

"Akira!", said Kuro disapprovingly. He sighed. "Now everyone's staring again." Sighs again and shakes his head.

"Baka. There's an illusion covering the station. It's hidden between the two platforms.(A/N: i will hope everyone knows which two platforms i mean)You walk through the wall."

"Oh...OK! Let's go!" Akira yelled. Then he ran through the wall.

Everyone laughed. Yuki smirked. Kuro groaned and mumbled a "why me".

"OW! What the hell I thought you were suppose to go through. Hi- Yuki you liar!"

"Hn. I didn't lie."

"Yes you did. You said we would go through!"

"In case you haven't noticed , baka, that's not between Platforms 9 and 10."

"Huh? It has to be between those platform?" (A/N:yup. I'm making Yusuke kinda slow.)

"No. It can be any platforms. Of course those two you baka."

Kuro sighed. "Just come on you two."

Then he walked though the wall.(the RIGHT wall). The others followed. They found an empty compartment and sat down. A few minutes later, three people walked in. (A/N: and I'm very certain all of you would know which three...well actually, i guess there are two choses. Guess then and if you get it right yay for you)

"Um..can we sit here?", asked Hermione.

"Sure go ahead."

"Hn."

"Huh? What?"(he wasn't paying attention.)

They sat since their was no objections and the red haired person said they could. 'Hn' and 'huh' does not count as an answer.

"Hello. I'm Min- no Kuro Minamoto(1) and these are my friends, Yuki Hiyama and Akira Kinomiya. We're transfer students from Japan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh. Nice to meet you too. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasly.(sp?)"

"Harry Potter."

They waited for the stares and other stuff that usually came when people hear Harry's name but none came. Harry grinned, glad that their actually were some people who didn't make a fuss whenever they saw him or something like that.

"What are you smiling about.", asked Kuro.

"Huh? Oh, um... well, whenever people see me or something they all tend to fuss over me or something like that."

"Why?", asked Akira.

"Because I'm Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, yeah. I want to know why though."(A/N: koenma didn't inform them as to why he has to be protected.)

"Because when i was a baby, some dark wizard called Voldemort (Ron and Hermione flinched)tried to kill me and failed. And i was the only one who ever survived the Avada Kedavara(sp?) curse. It's also know as the killing curse and you can't stop it. It's one of the unforgivable curses."

"Pathetic.", said Yuki. "I doubt that curse is unstoppable. And even if it was, you can just dodge it. Or are you wizards to stupid to even know how to dodge and attack? Baka nigen. And it's rather stupid to be afraid of a name."

"Well he was strong and we're not scared of his name!", protested Ron.

"Then explain why you flinched?"

"Well, because uh..."

"Hn. Baka nigen. Don't bother me."

Then he turned away(he's sitting on the window) and looked outside.

"Geez. What's his problem. Talking like he's better then us. Humph. He's just like another Malfoy only worse. And what's a baka nigen?"

"Yuki's quite antisocial and rude. You'll have to excuse him. And basically, he was just calling you stupid.", explained Kuro.

"Well, i bet he's going to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Ron! That's not a very nice thing to say and if you want to say it, don't say it in front of him and his friends." scolded Hermione.

"Slytherin? What's that?" asked Akira.

"Huh? Oh. Those are the houses you are sorted into.", said Hermione.

"Houses!"

"No. they're not real ones. Okay, it's kinda like...uh...groups! Yeah, groups. There are four houses and everyone gets sorted to the one that most fits you. There's Griffindor. That's for people who are brave and stuff. Ravenclaw is for the really smart people. Hufflepuff are for people who are loyal and Slytherin are those who are sly and cunning. Not evil though lot of people seem to think it is because a lot of Slytherin's are Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?"

"People who work for Voldemort are known as Death Eaters."

"That's a stupid name." commented Yuki.

Kuro sighed. "So, what houses are you three in?"

"We're all in Gryffindor."

"Well, i probably will too.", said Akira. "Kuro's probably Ravenclaw and Yuki i wholly(this a strange word) agree with you when you say he'll be in Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw?", asked Ron. "You mean he's like some super nerd kid?"

"Ron! That's really rude to say!"

"Hey! It's true! Ravenclaws are those super smart kids."

"Well, i went to a private school for those who are smart(A/N: Damn that sounds so weird. I need a better way to phrase that but i don't know how. Help anyone?) and i was at the top of the whole school."

Hermione smiled. "That's great!"

"I'm bored.", complained Akira. "Say, what do you do for fun t Hogwarts?"

"Well, there's this really fun sport called Quiditch.(sp?)."

"What's that?"

"Well basically, it's almost like basketball except you fly around on brooms and the game doesn't end until one of the seekers catches the Snitch. That's a small golden ball with wings and it's really fast. And the Quaffle(sp?), that's like the basketball and you have to try and throw it into one of the three hoops. The Chasers do that. And the Keeper tries to block the Quaffle. Then there are the beaters. There are these two balls called the Bludger that fly around hitting the players and the job of the beaters are to hit it away from your teammates and keep them safe. There are three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker."

"Hm. Sounds interesting...", said Kuro.

"It sounds really cool! You fly around on brooms though?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Um no. We use oars at our school.", said Kuro.(he made that up.)(2)

"Oars?"

Kuro nodded.

Then the lunch lady came in and everyone bought something to eat. That is, except Yuki and Ron.

"You're not going to eat lunch?", Harry asked Yuki.

"Hn."

"Don't worry about it. He has lunch. Yukina made him a bento lunch box."(3)

"Yukina? Who's that? His girlfriend?"

Akira howled at that. Kuro chuckled.

"No. His sister."

"His sister?", said Ron. "Wonder how she's like. Probably like a bitch(4) or something."

And then he found a sword at his throat And Akira was laughing even harder.

"Don't insult Yukina EVER again or you will find yourself missing a head. You got that.", Yuki hissed.

Ron nodded.

"Hn."He sheathed his sword and went back to the window with a box. Then he opened it and started eating staring outside the window again.

"He's very protective of his sister. You see, she's his only living relative and actually, Yukina is the exact opposite of Yuki."

"Huh? Opposite?"

"Yes. They are very different. For starters, she hardly even knows how to fight but she knows how to heal. And she hardly ever is threatens anyone and she's polite and kind and nice. However, there are a few things in common. They both have red eyes and they're both short. And Akira? Do you think you can get up off the floor and stop laughing yet?"

Yuki was scowling and eating his lunch.

Akira said," I know another difference. Yuki hates Kuwabara and Yukina likes him." "Not that way though.", he added hastily when Yuki turned to glare at him.

"Hn."

"Anyway...What are these?", he asked holding up a bag of chocolate frog. "They're not real frogs are they?"

"No. They have a card inside them though."

"Card?"

Akira bit into his and then spat it out.

"Eww. Their's some kind of paper in mine...huh? Oh! That's the card. Albus Dumbledore...isn't that the headmaster?"

"Yes it is. The cards have information on famous wizar-"

"HOLY SHIT! THE PICTURE JUSTED MOVE!"

"Oh um, yeah. Pictures move in the wizarding world."

That's just creepy."

Akira picked up something else.

"Every Flavored Beans? What's that mean?"

"Those have beans of every and i mean every flavor in them. Some are really gross too."

"Huh."

Akira picked up a bean.

"I wouldn't eat the if i were you..."

Too late. Kuro's warning was too late and the result lead to a screeching boy jumping up and down making gaging noises. And to make matters worse, Malfoy had just walked in to insult Harry and friends and laughed at Akira with Dumb and Dumber(Crabbe and Goyle).

"Making friends with a weirdo Potter?", sneered Malfoy.

"I'm not a -yuck- weirdo!"gags

"Get out Malfoy if all you are going to do is insult us.", snapped Harry.

"Why should i listen to you Potter."

Then he turned to Kuro.

"You're a pretty one. You shouldn't hang out with the likes of them. Come with me."

"Sorry. I feel no wish to go with you.", replied Kuro coolly.

"Why you-! You will come with me!", Malfoy yelled drawing his wand.

Kuro sighed. "Must you refer to violence?"

"Damn you!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to say a hex when he noticed his wand was missing.

"What the-! Where's my wand", yelled Malfoy after a couple seconds of gapping at his empty hand.

"I have it", Kuro said twirling Malfoy's wand around in his hand.

"Gimme that!", yelled Malfoy. "Hex her!(A/N:yup he still think's kurama's a girl)

"They both shot some hex except the Kuro dodged and know it was heading for Yuki who pulled out his sword and reflected it back at them. Crabbe started to get boils(or whatever those are called) and Goyle got rashes all over the place.

"Here's your wand.", said Kuro handing Malfoy back his wand. "Oh and one more thing, I'm not female. Now kindly take your friends and leave. You should probably take then to the nurse."

Kuro sat back down after Malfoy left with a seething look on his face.

Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione tried not to laugh. Akira was laughing too. Yuki just continued staring out the window. Kuro sighed.

"That was bloody awesome!", exclaimed Ron.

"So, what was that flavor you tried before Malfoy came in?", asked Hermione trying to avoid speaking badly of Malfoy(A/N: no she does not like him but Hermione doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who would insult someone unless she was really mad)

"Grass! It was disgusting!"

"I tried to warn you Akira."

"We should probably change now.", said Hermione."We're almost at Hogwarts."

Hermione then left so the boys could change and she changed somewhere else.

Then they arrived their and started to take down their lugage but Harry said, "You don't need to take them. Someone else takes it to your dorm for you."

So they exited the train and walked off to Hogwarts.

TBC...

Next Chapter: They get to see Hogwarts for the first time and also get sorted. And who is the new DADA teacher this year! Why its' none other then-! Can't tell you. :P you'll just have to wait and find out but if you read/watch YU YU HAKUSHO, you should know them. So wait till the next update which might come up in a few days or a couple weeks.

A/N:hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's kinda dull though. Anyway, R&R

1.For those who don't know, in japan, you say your last name first and kurama was going to do that.

2.He can't just say no cause Japanese wizards probably do so he just used oars cause Botan rides one.

3.A bento lunch box is basically a boxed lunch in a box.(duh...)

4.Ron's just assuming cause that's how Hiei's like.

And anything else you don't get just add it in your review or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/.../ is Hiei talking mentally

_\ ...\_ is Kurama talking mentally

... is Yusuke talking mentally

... are the actions

... > is the sorting hat.

**Bold** is when they're speaking in Japanese

They went with the rest of the students to the carriages.

"What are with those bony horses?', asked Akira.

"Huh? You can see them?", asked Hermione

"Uh...yeah? Why? Are we not suppose to?"

"No. They're called threstals(sp?) and you can only see them if you saw someone die."

"Oh... so, you all saw someone die?"

"No. Only Harry. If you don't mind me asking, who did you see die?"

Now, as you all know, Yusuke had died twice and Kurama kinda died once but they can't exactly say that now can they? Nope.

"Uh...I saw some kid get run over by a car.(A/N: Yeah. Himself. Lol.)

"My father and my best friend." (A/N: His human 'father' and Kuroune(sp?)

"Hn."

"So, who'd you see die Harry?", asked Akira.

"Um...my godfather and a kid called Cedric.", said Harry sadly.

"Oh...well...um...uh..." (A/N: Yusuke doesn't know how to comfort him)

"Let's just go to the castle.", said Hermione quickly.

"Yes. Shall we.", agreed Kuro.

They went into one of the carriages; the Renkai Tentai in one and the Golden Trio(is that what their called?) into another.

* * *

In Harry's carriage

"Harry. Don't you think the way they said who they saw die was kinda weird?", asked Hermione. "I mean well Kuro said he saw his father and best friend die but he didn't seem very upset about it. I think their hiding something."

"I dunno Hermione. I mean they don't seem evil. That is well i just have a feeling we can trust them."

"Well, if you say so, but we should be more cautious. I mean we don't know who is really our enemy especially since You- Know- Who has been revived and stuff."

"Yeah.", said Ron. " I agree with Hermione. They could be working for You- Know- Who for all we know and that they're in disguise or something."

"I know. But I'm not going to start acting like their criminals until we have some sort of a clue. For all we know, they could just be nice people and they're from a different country. Maybe, they think that the dead are happy or something."

sighs

* * *

with the r.k.

"So, you think we did a good job making friends with them?", asked Akira.

"Maybe. But the thing is, i believe they are getting suspicious by our reactions with those threstals."

"What? Did they expect us to cry or something.", scoffed Yuki.

"No It's not that. We should have at least been a little upset or something i guess."

"Hn. I don't get upset easily. Especially not with such trivial thing like death. You die, you die. Big deal."

"And if Yukina died, would you say it was a big deal too?"

"Hn."

"Well, no point in worrying about that.", said Akira.

sighs

* * *

The carriages stopped and they got out. They looked up at the castle.

"Well, biggest castle you ever seen right?"

"Nope. That's got to be the smallest. I mean c'mon, Maze Castle was bigger than that."

"Maze castle?"

"Huh? Oh. That's just some ruin or something that i named Maze castle cause it had so many stair and it was really confusing and stuff.", said Akira covering up his mistake.

"Oh." They nodded seeming to buy the excuse.

Yuki all of a sudden said, " Your castle is pathetic. It's the lowest most strangest and ugliest castle I've ever seen in my entire life." And

_/ The defense are positively ridiculous. They couldn't even keep a D class demon out. Maybe a X class yes, but what's the point in that. The X class demons are pathetically weak! _/

_\ Hiei! \_

_/ What? They are. /_

_\ sighs never mind. \_

_/ Hn./_

Then they went in to get sorted. All the first years got sorted first. Then Dumbledore stood up to talk.

"As you may have noticed, we still have three people yet to be sorted. They are transfer students From Japan and will be staying with us for this year only. They will all be in 6th year."

"Hiyama, Yuki."

Yuki stalked up and put the hat on.

I can't read your mind. >

_/ Good. /_

I'll need to be able to read your mind to sort you. >

_/ Just put me in Gryffindor. /_

Now why would i do that? >

_/ Because i order you to. /_

And if i don't put you in? >

_/ I'll burn you and scatter your ashes to the wind./_

I do believe I'm fireproof. >

_/Oh? Well, I'll be using a special kind of flame. And i assure you, you will be burned. /_

He opens up a little part of his mind and the hat saw her/him-self getting burned with blackish purplish flames and Yuki laughing manically in the background.

Eep. Well, I'll put you in Gryffindor i suppose since i can't read you and the student's are hungrey... >

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yuki took the hat off and went over to the Gryffindor table. Needless to say, most weren't very happy cause Yuki looks so mean and everything.

"Kinomiya, Akira!"

The second it touched his head, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Minamoto, Kuro."

Hm? I can't read your mind either. (1) >

_\ Hello hat- san.\_

My aren't you polite? >

_\ You'll have to excuse my friend's rude behavior earlier.\_

May i ask why i can't read into either of your minds? >

_\ Yuki can put up mind barriers and my mind i believe is too complex and confusing for anyone to read.\_

I see. >

_\ I'll have to ask you to put me in Gryffindor if you don't mind.\_

Are you sure? >

_\Yes.\_

Well, as you wish. >

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well now, now that they're sorted, a reminder with the rules. All the things not allowed are on the list in Mr. Filch's (?) office. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year is Professor's Touya and his assistant Professor Jin.(2) They will only be teaching for one year though. Now dig in!"

All the food appeared and everyone started to eat. The Renkai Tentai stared at them, then at each other then at them again.

/ we are going to talk after this/ Yuki commanded to Touya and Jin.

They just gave a short, quick, small nod.

"What took you so long?", asked Hermione to Kuro since Yuki was most likely not to answer her question.

"The hat couldn't decide whether to put me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.", replied Kuro smoothly.

"Oh, well,that happened to me too.", said Hermione.

"Hey! Harry! Look! Their's some kind of strange food here!", exclaimed Ron.

"I guess it's for the foreign students.", replied Harry.

"Mmm. This is kinda yummy though slippery. What is it?", he asked holding up some sashimi.

"It's sashimi. Basically, it's raw fish sliced up.", explained Kuro

"RAW FISH!", exclaimed Ron. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

He spat it out and took a giant gulp of pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong with it?It's good!", said Akira.

"Ugh. So, what's this?", asked Ron holding up some sushi.

"It's raw fish wrapped in seaweed."

"What! Eww! Gross! That's it. I'm not going to try any more foreign food.", declared Ron.

"Suit yourself.", said Akira with a shrug.

After everyone was done with dinner, the desert appeared. Akira started to stuff his face along with Ron. Yuki and Kuro declined to have any. And then after everyone was done eating desert, Dumbledore sent them along the way to their dorms. They all went out but the R.K. Secretly followed Touya and Jin to their office or whatever.

"Now explain what you two are doing here", demanded Yuki.

"Koenma sent us here to help you three although we don't have the faintest idea why you would ever need help."

"Hn. He's a fool. That's why."

shrugs

"Whatever. You should go to your dorms now."

"Sure. Bye."

They left and "wandered" to the Gryffindor dorm.

"Password?", asked the Fat Lady.

"Heroines." (A/N: Don't ask. My mind's crazy nowadays.)

They went in went to their rooms and went to sleep.

TBC...

Author's Note. And here you have it...Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it.

1. the hat can't read Kurama's mind cause it's too complicated or somrthing...like with Murota in Chapter Black

2. Who guessed it was them?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if this took some time and all, but i really didn't want to work on it right now and all but whatever, you don't want to hear a 'old man(woman?)' grumbling and making excuses for not updating sooner and everything and start to ramble about nonsense like I'm doing right now so arg! Just forget this and read. Don't forget to review when you're done. I'll be really happy if i get at least 30 reviews before February(i still can't spell Febuary see!) --- it's march now...

* * *

guess what? It's April! and i'm still not done cause i've been neglecting this. I'm so bad.

* * *

anyone know what month it is know? MAY! F5 face at myself-you won't understand unless you play maple story..you realy should check it out, it's free and really fun!

* * *

It's July! and i haven't finished this chapter yet. I keep rereading it and seriously do not like it. And i'm stuck with writer's block. TT

* * *

TT It's so sad. Schools started and this isn't even done. Oh well, now that schools started and it being so boring, i'll probably update more now! (summer, i didn't feel like... )

I must say though, reading through my story agai, i really hate it but i'l continue it and make it better. Reading all your reveiws really motivated me to finish this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

so now, wihtout futher delay, after reading everything above, you may now read chapter 4 of DAH after ... ABOUT A YEAR!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The next morning, everyone had woken up and went down to breakfast except for three individuals. Guess who?Yup, Akira, Yuki, and Kuro. Why? Cause Akira did not want to get up yet.

"Akira! Wake up. It's time to go have breakfast!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

sighs

Yuki finally got tired of watching Kuro try and rouse Akira nicely, so, he grabbed a pitcher of cold water and poured it down Akira's shirt.

"Yaarrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggg!"

He screeched waking up with a start.

"Hiei! Why the hell did you do that!"

"Hn. Baka. You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm not stupid! That's Kuwabaka." (A/N: You know, it almost seems as if you can just switch the 'r' for the 'k'. I'm not a big Kuwabara fan if any of you who are reading are)

"Geez. Don't mix him up with me! I'm the dimwit! (A/N: He truly is. Who would admit they are a dimwit! Yusuke in this fic apparently.)

"Come on Akira. It's time for breakfast and –you need to get ready before you go down to eat!"

Akira quickly changed then they left.

They ended up missing breakfast but got their schedule.. They had the same classes with Harry (duh. They're suppose to protect him.)

Anyway, they had potions first in which they were late because Peeves dropped a water balloon on Akira who got pissed and chased him all over the place and was about to spirit gun him(A/N: he's sleepy, hungry, and wet. Therefore, he's pissed). Luckily, they (Kuro) managed to stop him and had to trek all the way to the dungeons again.

"You're late. I'll have to take 10 points away from Gryffindor for each one of you. Now explain WHY you were late."

Kuro explained that that had met a rather rude poltergeist that had played a trick on them and Akira had needed to stop at the dorm to change into dry clothes. Obviously, Snape did not care and took more points of because Akira was swearing under his breath (about peeves).

As they were making their potions, Harry explained that the poltergeist was just Peeves and that he likes to get people into trouble and prank them.

Akira was still mumbling curses about ghosts and Snape when the bell range to announce class was over. Everyone filled to the front, gave Snape their potions, and left the room.

Next, they had Transfiguration in which Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to transfigure oranges into watermelon.(don't ask) Hermione succeeded on her third try. Kuro did it on his second. Harry's orange just turned green while Ron's sprout legs and walked off. (lol) Anyway, they had History of Magic(HoM(e)) next in which only Yuki, Kuro and Hermione stayed awake; Yuki the only one out of the three not taking notes. Then they had lunch. After that, they had DADA.

When they walked in, they noticed that the room was rather plain. There were about no decorations; just a normal classroom.

"Why's the room so ...empty?", wondered Ron.

Then the teachers came in.

"Hallo everyone. I'm Jin. You can call me Jin. Professor sounds weird. And this is Touya. Well now, best to get started!"

"Okay, I'll be telling y'all 'bout demons. What do you know 'bout them?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"They're evil and ruthless. They like to kill people and things for fun and live in hell. You have to be a very strong and powerful wizard to kill them. They're an uncivilized race and eat raw meat.(?)"

"They're green, short, and have three eyes!(1)" Dean yelled.

"Wahahahahahahahhahahhahahaah!" Akira burst into laughter.

"..."

"No. I'm afraid you're both wrong.", Jin chuckled.

"What!", Hermione exclaimed. "But i read tons of books on demons and that' what they all say!" she wailed.

"Well, then, wizards are just ignorant to demons and how they act.", Touya declared, talking for the first time since entering the room.

"Yeah. What Touya said.", Jin repeated. "Most demons just like to fight. They're not evil..well, most of them aren't. But there are 'evil' humans too aren't there? So, demons are just like humans only ten times more powerful and have special abilities. Not all demons live in hell.(2) Just the evil bad ones. Most demons don't kill humans for fun. They usually have a reason, the most common being that they believe humans are weak, stupid and pathetic. And demons are civilized. And yes demons do eat raw meat but don't humans eat almost raw meat too? And I don't know many small, green, multi-eyed demons 'cept for one."

At that point, Akira burst out laughing while Yuki glared. Kuro chuckled.

"What? What's so funny!", demanded Ron.

"Oh, nothing..."

"Anyway, your homework will be to right a essay on what you know about demons. And there's no limit ok? Great!"

The bell rang and the class started packing up.

"I can't believe he said I was wrong!", Hermione exclaimed. "It can't be wrong. I read all about demons and that's what they all said!"

"Er... right. Calm down Hermione."

"I'm going to the library!" she announced and left.

"Aren't you hungry!" Ron called after her.

"No!"

* * *

As Hermione was walking down the hallway, she spotted the three transfer students talking and holding what looked like a pink compact(or whatever it's called; you know the thing with the make up powder only theirs is a communicator). She stopped confused by what they were doing.

" For the last time you damned toddler, THEY DON'T KNOW A THING!", Akira hissed.

Then Yuki poked him and said something in a weird language; she assumed it was japanese. Then they closed the pink thing and hurried off. Hermione left too, back to the great hall to find Ron and Harry and tell them what she just saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know. It's very short. Everything is horribly written, but i have a total writes block and i'm determined to finish this tonight(instead of my hw...) Oh well. Enjoy.

1) he's thinking of martian/ aliens. Lol. Reminds anyone of someone?

2) well duh not all demons live in hell, that's just some religion not that i'm insulting anyone's religion and if you are insulted somehow, i sorry. Gomen!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Pst-!"

Harry looked around the table he was sitting at. He didn't see anybody, but he could have sworn he heard Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, Harry was in the library to bring her lunch, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Pst-! Harry over here!" He whirled around to see her hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Uh…what are you doing?" he asked curiously, walking forward.

"Shh... be quieter.." she hissed at him. "I need to talk about something important with you, but nt yet. Just tell Ron that we'll talk tonight."

"uh…ok? And you have to whisper this why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"ok……. right I bought you lunch…but I don't think you'll have time to eat it."

As he said that, the lunch bell rang.

"Ah…doesn't matter. Thanks anyway Harry.'

Then they quickly left to their next class, Hermione eating the food on the way.

--

As they left, Touya looked up from his table that he was sitting at. 'It appears,' he thought to himself, 'that the spirit detectives are not as careful as they think.'

Later, when they were safely in the common room, Hermione said, "There's something suspicious about them. I saw them earlier in the hallway talking to someone on some weird compact or something."

"What are you talking about Hermione; You know electronics can't work at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly!" she replied. "That's why it's suspicious! Because electronics can't work, they must be using some kind of strange magic. Besides, why would they need to do it in secret if it was only foreign magic? It doesn't make sense, so you should be careful of them."

"Well, she's right mate." Ron said. "It doesn't hurt to be careful you know—what with You-Know-Who being back and all."

"And listen to this!" Hermione said. "I heard Akira say 'they don't know a thing'. That must be us, cause who else would they be talking about?"

"True…" Harry mused. "Ok, we can't act suspicious of them, other wise they'll know, and might do something. But if we act like we don't know, maybe they'll tell us something."

"I'll pretend to be curious and ask them about Japan and all tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Ok…let's talk later then." Harry said, as the transfer students walked in.

"Hey guys!" Akira yelled cheerfully and waving energetically.

"Akira." Kuro scolded. "Stop making a scene"

"Hn." Yuki snorted. "Baka detective."

"Hi" the trio replied.

"Uh… I'll go to bed now." Hermione said. "See you guys in the morning." She waved good-bye and left to the girls dormitory.

"Uh…we'll sleep too" Harry and Ron said, and left. "G'night."

When they had left, Kuro remarked "It appears Touya was right. We weren't careful enough. I thought we had stopped in time, but apparently, she had heard something. how complicated."

"Hn. I blame the detective for talking so loud" Yuki said glaring.

Kuro sweatdropped as Akira yelled, "Hey!"

"Well, either way, we'll have to tell them something without revealing about the 3 worlds." Kuro mused. "I suppose we could say, our school supports Harry Potter and Dumbledore, and we disagree with the way the British Ministry is handling things, so we were sent to help him in any way we could?"

"That could work…" Yuki mumbled.

Akira sighed. "Stupid toddler, always sending us on the most ridiculous missions."

"ok then, if things get out of hand, that's what we'll tell them." Kuro decided. "I'll tell Touya and Jin tomorrow, so lets go to bed."

"Ok!" Akira cheered.

* * *

"Why don't you capture Harry Potter already?!" Voldemort demanded. "I thought you demons were all so powerful and strong – why is it taking you so long? I'm losing my patience with you already!"

A tall raven haired demon, with pale white skin, and resembling a vampire from modern novels sighed and rolled his eye. "Will you be quiet? You're starting to annoy me. I may have a lot of patience with you humans, since you are all so foolish, but you are starting to grate on my nerves. Keep this up, and I'll eat you for dinner."

His voice, while soft, was deadly and had nothing but truth in it.

Voldemort scowled and glowered furiously at him.

"Listen you – I, have not joined u with you because I respect you at all. All this, is for **MY **own purposes, which I do not feel the need to tell you. And, I am not your underling who will cower in fear at your feet. I do not fear you, nor do you cause me any type of concern whatsoever. However, you, should fear me, for I can kill you in a second. Ah...human life, so brief and delicate." He sighed sipping a glass of red liquid.

Voldemort, knew this was all true, and he also knew he could do absolutely nothing about the demon vampire. But, he had his own agenda for the demon, and he **would** make sure the demon fulfilled it.

* * *

A/N: IM sorry it took so long!! I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this to go! Well, I got a general idea now so yea… cause I didn't just want the whole 'Voldemort joins up with demons who for some reason follow him, and the renkai tentai join up with Harry and spew out their secret even though they shouldn't and some teacher, tells the school about all three worlds thing'. And no the demon at he end isn't a vampire—and yes he is drinking blood…remember, some demons DO eat humans '

I dunno when I'll update next, but thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/wanted me to update. I know I take a really long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yea I know, I warned you all I update ridiculously slow didn't I?

Anyways, Chapter 6...that I did at night when I should be doing my hw...lol?

Oh yea...and a bit more info, I'm seriously making this up as I go along...like there's is just the basic plot outline, but all the details are being made up...which is weird…cause I normally like to plan everything ahead, and then think of how to write it and what happens. As of now, I still have no idea how this is going to end, or how long this will be—I guess it'll be as long as it turns out…anyway, this is just a weird mini-sidefic from Draco's POV cause I for some reason felt like…..O.o

And I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed reviews make me happy hehe

Oh. Yea. I don't think I ever mentioned, but this takes palce in th year. This was started before the book came out.

* * *

Ch6: Intermission: An Entry from Draco Malfoys' Journal

_September 15, 1998_1

_A new school term has started, and I have of course returned to this ridiculous school. Really, I do not get fathers' insistence that I attend Hogwarts, even though he hates Dumbledore. Wouldn't it make more sense to attend __**another**__ school that father actually likes and of which the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is __**not**__ cursed so that I can actually __**learn**__ something?_

_I am getting rather sick of all the D.A.D.A. teachers I've had. The first one was a quivering fool who was possessed by the Dark Lord. The second was a bubbling liar. The third one was that stupid __**werewolf. **__The fourth one, a Death Eater in disguise, and personally, I'm surprised no one suspected. Last year, we had Umbridge that fool. She thought she was __**soo**__ great, but I had her wrapped around my finger. It's so easy to trick those Ministry people; just stroke their ego, and they listen to all your words like their gold. How simple. Potter, doesn't even seem to understand this fact, and he's suppose to "save the world"?_

_**This **__year, we have to two foreign teachers from Japan of all places. That old coot (Dumbledore) keeps hiring the most random, ridiculous people to teach D.A.D.A. It's plain silly. The main professor, Jin Kaze or something has a weird Irish accent, and is so insanely hyper it's grating. The other assistant teacher, Touya Koori, is much better, but he's quiet. They also teach the strangest things, like demons…I cannot believe that the class does not know about demons. Especially if they are pure-blood wizards. Everyone should know about demons—they're a wizards worse enemy in ancient times. _

_If I believed in this whole nonsense, I would be completely afraid of leaving my future up to him, Merlin knows what everyone else sees in him. That besides,_

_I don't think any of them actually realize that vampires, giants, goblins, and other creatures classify as demons. If they actually listened in History of Magic, they should know. it came as a surprise that Granger didn't know seeing as she's about the only one in Gryffindor who listens in History of Magic. The completely boring ghost teacher asides, History of Magic is rather interesting. But I'm getting away from the topic I wanted to talk about today…that being the new exchange students._

_There is __**clearly**__ more to them then what we were told, and I cannot believe that no-one else suspects anything. It's like, Hogwarts has not had any exchange students since 1763, and now all of a sudden there are four? And foreign student to add. If that is not suspicious, I wonder what could be. Yes, I can practically see the sarcasm dripping from my mouth. Not to mention that just oh so conviently, father says that the Dark Lord has a new plan that has been put into action. I'm starting to dread his plans—they always end up as failures. Of course, if I ever said this, I'd be dead, but seeing as war seems like it's going to erupt soon, I don't really care all that much. _

_The first student, Akira is a complete imbecile! He's loud, messy, and one of the most annoying people I've ever met. _

_The second student is Yuki. He's ok, but tends to talk in foreign terms a lot. Truthfully, he's also the coldest of the three transfers, and doesn't want to be bothered or to bother anyone else, so I don't really care about him. The thing is, he emits these very dangerous vibes and carries a sword, which terrifies everyone around him. _

_The last student is named Kuro. He's the smartest and nicest of all three of them—that much is blatantly obvious. Besides that, he's ridiculously girly looking with long hair! Of course, my school years at Hogwarts can never be normal for once._

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still suspicious of the new students, but pretended to be normal towards them as to not arouse suspicion.

"Hi Kuro." Harry said as he walked in for breakfast. "Where's Akira and Yuki?"

Kuro smiled back. "Akira is still sleeping; we didn't feel like waking him up, and Yuki didn't feel like eating breakfast today so he went to exercise."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry blinked in confusion. "Exercise? What do you mean exercise?" they asked confused.

"Oh. In Japan, we took kendo lessons, and he has to practice daily in order to not let his skills get rusty. Ah…kendo is kind of like fencing to Europeans."

"Oh…."

Then Ron said, "Is that why he carries that sword around all the time?"

"Well, you could consider it that." He replied unhelpfully.

Then, the bell rang, and they headed to their first class of the day, which was Charms today. When they went in, Yuki was already in there, and Kuro walked over and said something quietly in Japanese to him. The golden trio frowned suspiciously. Professor Flitwick stood to take attendance, and Kuro cheerfully said, "Akira will be coming late today Professor."

"Hm? Ok, thank you then."

True to his words, Kuro did not show up until there was like 10 minutes left of the class. He wasn't rushing either, just strolled in with his books scowling and mumbling under his breath.

"Ah! Mr. Kinomiya. So nice of you to decide to join us today. Could you explain exactly why are you so late?" Flitwick looked at him disapprovingly.

"Uh…overslept? Uh…Jet lag…time difference…that kinda stuff? And I'm not like them who for some reason aren't affected by the time difference." Akira sulked.

"I see….Very well then. I shall let you off today, simply because it is only the second day of school, but I shall expect you to be on time for the rest of my classes."

"Yea, yea…I know." Akira waved him off tiredly.

After that, the next class they had was Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione was half excited to see Hagrid again, but with hesitant fear of what he was going to teach the class this year.

"'arry! Ron! 'ermine!" Hagrid exclaimed happily.

"Hi Hagrid." They chorused.

"Ok class! I have a wonderful new creature here today that is very, very rare, and is only found in some places deep in the forest or mountains of Japan! Now, I chose this animal for today, because we have three new transfer students from Japan!" Hagrid exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone turned to look at each other and the new students, breaking out into hushed whispers.

"Don't worry though; these animals won't harm you at all! Well, if you do nothing to provoke them that is. And here they are now."

Hagrid whipped of a blanket that was on top of a cage to reveal a 3-tailed cat with red eyes and several black stripe markings around its' tail.

Everyone broke out into excited whispers again.

"That cat has three tails!"

"LOOK AT IT"S EYES!"

"It's so cute!"

Akira, Yuki, and Kuro blinked.

"A nekotama? 2 Where the hell in the Nigenkai did he find that?" Yuki muttered bewildered.

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, what exactly is that?"

"Very good question!" Hagrid exclaimed. "This, is a Nekotama! It's a species of multi-tailed cats found only in Japan. Most of the species died out a while ago, during the 1500's, but a few survived by living deep in forests and mountains. Does anyone know anything about them?"

Hermione raised her hand immediately.

"Yes?" he said, pointing at her.

"Um…I read that they're supposed to protect people against evil monsters." She said.

"Correct! 50 points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid boomed.

Everyone took turns petting it and feeding it through the cage, as Hagrid rambled on about the cat until the end of the period.

"Well," Ron remarked, "At least this wasn't some dangerous carnivorous beast or something."

* * *

A/N: This page is also kinda sort, but it's longer then the others. I didn't feel like typing more though, otherwise I would have finished the whole day. shrugs oh well

1 As for Malfoy, I don't want to make him a jerk like some people do, because I don't think of him like that (even though that's how he turned out in the book). The date, was random.

2 A nekotama I took from Inuyasha, you know, Kirara, Sango's cat. Except this one has one more tail.


End file.
